


Some people take things too far

by Whispers_of_Gallifrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adric and Tegan enjoy arguing, Gen, I had fun writing this, TARDIS team as a family - Freeform, that's what counts right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Whispers_of_Gallifrey
Summary: The Doctor takes it upon himself to teach Adric and Nyssa an Earth game.5 hours later, Tegan is bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fic!  
> These guys are my favourite TARDIS team, so I hope I've done them justice!  
> I hope you enjoy it, it's just a bit of silliness really.

Tegan leant back in the armchair, eyes fixated on the mural on the wall. It seemed to be some kind of abstract representation…of a sunset? Tegan had seen many strange things, but this was so much stranger. And duller. However it was infinitely more interesting than what was happening in front of her.

She was sat in one of the several TARDIS lounges she had seen when she had first wandered into this madhouse. For some reason (Tegan could not fathom why), the Doctor had taken it upon himself to introduce Adric and Nyssa to a common but competitive Earth game. Adric had been fairly good at it, but had shown no interest whatsoever, choosing to sit down and read a book on mathematical theorems. Nyssa, however, had proved quite adept at it, continuously thrashing the Doctor and Tegan. After several bad losses, the latter gave up, for she didn’t take defeat gracefully. So she had sat down with Adric and began cheering the others on.

It was now a very long time later, but both the Doctor and Nyssa were still going strong. Neither would give in and neither would lose.

“I can’t believe they’re still playing!” moaned Tegan, “And the Doctor wants us to stay and cheer him on- like that’ll help!”  
Honestly, some people just take things too far…

She glanced over at Adric, who was being unusually quiet, to find her companion fast asleep, head laying on the open maths book.  
Seems a shame to wake him, she thought. Nevertheless, she did.

“Oi, wake up,” Tegan nudged him, “You’re not getting out of it that easy!”

“What?” The boy responded sleepily- then sat up with a start, “They’re still playing?!”

“Well done Einstein,” Tegan muttered sarcastically. Adric stared at her in confusion, and Tegan could see the comeback forming, telling her that he want the great scientist, so she added hurriedly “It’s just an expression!”

Adric simply stated “I’ll never understand you humans.”

“Well I’ll never understand you Alzarians!” Tegan retorted indignantly.

“No,” Adric admitted, “But seeing as all but one of them are in E-space – only accessible through a CVE, I might add – it’s highly unlikely that you will ever meet another Alzarian to not understand. Whereas, for one of the Doctor’s strange reasons, we almost always land on Earth, so -”

“Alright I get it!” snapped Tegan. Then, much more calmly she added, “What are we going to do? I mean I’m dying of boredom right now- that’s another expression Adric!”

Adric thought for a moment, staring at the heated competition between the Doctor and Nyssa. Both were exceptionally good, he had to admit, but he couldn’t help but wish one of them would lose or give up so they could do something else- like eat! Adric was starving, but the Doctor had insisted he could wait until he and Nyssa had finished. That had been over 4 hours ago!

He fingered his star thoughtfully. Even his mathematical skill wouldn’t get them out of this one. He had a solution, it was risky, but there was no other choice:  
“I think our only option is to make a break for it and hope they’re too occupied to notice. Once we’ve left, I think we should lock ourselves in the projector room, so they can’t drag us back, and watch some films and eat food and popcorn…” He trailed off, seeing what Tegan thought.

“For once Adric, I’m not gonna argue! I just hope you’re right.” Tegan glanced over at their companions, before creeping out for a much more entertaining evening of movies and popcorn.  
\---  
Neither the Doctor nor Nyssa noticed their companions slipping away to freedom, for they were far too busy with their own matters. The Doctor paused for a moment to straighten the celery on his lapel. Things were not going well. This was a game he had never lost before, not to Sarah Jane, not to K-9, not to anyone! Yet now he was being thrashed by a Trakenite who, 5 hours previously, had never heard of the game! 

Nyssa looked at him and gave a kindly smile, but her eyes told a different tale. There were glittering with a determination and ferocity never seen in the peaceful girl before. She meant to win this- but the Doctor would not let her! He’d fought Daleks and Cybermen, Ice Warriors and Zygons. He’d even dispatched the Last Great Vampire- he would not lose to his companion!

Smiling wickedly, Nyssa drew out her card and placed it on the middle pile, turning it over as she did so. In unison, she and the Doctor shouted:   
“SNAP!”


End file.
